Another Rose And Dimirtri Story: THE FINAL BATTLE
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: Full sumamry inside:Rose balances her life and everything seems to be going great. The gang all lives at the mori court. Until the final ultimate battle of who will dominate the world. Strogie vs. Dhampir better than it sounds.. give it a go.. review!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Rose and Dimitri story: THE FINAL BATTLE**

2 years have passed since rose had graduated from . Rose has always gotten what she wanted she has the love of her life Dimitri belikov is lissa's guardian and she has 2 kids. Rose balances her life and everything seems to be going great. The gang all lives at the mori court. Until the final ultimate battle of who will dominate the world. Strogie vs. Dhampir with the help of some offensive mori. Everybody who isn't fighting is getting sent out of the country. Rose and Dimitri are the leaders of the leaders of this final battle. But will everybody survive? Rose's kids get sent out of the country. Everybody is called into battle. With strogie numbers um to thousands and dhampir number up to hundreds with about 50 mori. Novices are called into war and this is a war that NO ONE will forget. Lives will be saved and life's will be gone.

I don't know if I should write this story I'm new and ideas and help are welcomed but if I get 5 or more reviews I will write this story.

~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter1: Battle

_Screams and yelling are heard through the whole field... blood is flying everywhere lives are being _lost and _only 1 species will live..._

"_Dimirti watch out" dimitries turned around just in time to stake a strogie in the chest. On my right was Christian lighting fire to distract some of the strogie but the numbers were too strong. I just killed 10 strogie and I and dimirti were running back to base...* 5 minutes later* rose are u okay?_

_That's my best friend/sister lissa she hers along with Adrian and 10 other morie sprit users to help heal some of the injured guardians. Yeah lis I'm alright just a few broken ribs... come let Damon heal you (sprit user)... I just can't believe after all this time this is it... lissa I never given much thought to how I would die but at least ill be saving thousands of innocent lives.. I just hope everybody else is safe and sound... it all started about 5 months ago while we attended our annual banquet with everyone there me along with lissa, Adrian, dimitri, my two kids and all the other guardians.. *flash back*_

_I looked around at all my family and friends everything was going great I had everything I could have ever wanted... my best friends the love of my life kids and everybody as one big happy family._

_The queen taps her glass to get everyone's attention. I must say I always hated the queen but know I kind of like her we get along if we have to but I think that's only because I saved her life... Okay everyone may I may have your attention... today we are here to her speech was cut off with a muffled scream followed by yelling...immediately went into guardian mode and looked over to dimirti who were trying to get people out to safety.. 50 strogie jumped out of the window and called for me.. The leader of all this name was Stefan said that they aren't here to fight right knows they just come to deliver the message.. Stefan:_

_Rose Hathaway long time no sees I see you've been busy..I still must say I will give you one more chance for me to awaken you and you can live a long no deathful life with us._

_Rose: no way in hell will I ever join you… very well then I just come to tell you that this is it dhampir vs strogie in the In the final battle the one who will finally dominate the other race. All strogie and what not will attack exactly in 1 month at the clearing in Texas at 9:30pm what the hell? That is all we will be leaving know and remember rose what I told you.._

_OMIGOD.. This cannot be happening at least not know.. But it is happening.. Looks like this will be no banquet.. GUARDIAN MEETING KNOWS WITH OFFENSIVE MAGIC USERES IN 5 MINUTES IN THE MAIN ROOM.. Okay.. Dimirti lets take Katelyn and Damon to Colin's room.. Colins was one of my best friends he was a morie that loved me and dimirti like family and looked after Damon and Katelyn a lot.. Mommy what's going on? (Ok I know I said this takes place 2 years after rose gradated but let's just say she has a 5 year old son named Damon and a 3 year old daughter named Katelyn it just make the story more interesting for later parts) well sweetie remember when me you and daddy were talking and we told you about strogie and how they are evil and me and daddy protect people from them like auntie _li_ssa and uncle Adrian?.. Yes mommy.. Can I help.. No Damon you have to stay and look after you little sister Katelyn can you be my little man and take care of everything?.. Yeah momma ill look after Katelyn and make sure no one's mess with her and fight them like you and daddy taught me.. Ok good boy know give mommy kiss.. I love you mommy.. I love you to honey and never forget that.. I wobn't.. Roza the council are calling for us.. Ok dimirti ill give you and Damon a moment.. Is Katelyn sleep?.. No she's with Collin.. Ok did u tell her good night?.. Yes but she wants you.. Okay ill go see bring Damon when u finish.. I will… rose.. Yeah I love you and always remember no matters what happens.. I love you to comrade I love you too and with that I left to go tell my baby goodnight.. *couple minutes later*..Collin I'm pretty sure you know what happening and I was wondering could you look after Damon and Katelyn everybody has to go to the meeting and I don't want them to stay alone.. Of course rose I'd love to.. Ok.._

_Katelyn sweetie are you asleep?.. No momma were you and daddy going?.. Asking with sweet innocent eyes.. Sweetie mommy and daddy have to go downstairs and talk to some people about what happened at dinner time otay momma.. Whend will ud be back?.. I'll see you in the morning honey okay.. Ok mommy I love you I love you to baby.. * Dimirti walks in with Damon* daddy!!!.. I sweetie did mommy tell you where we going?.. Yes daddy I love you I love you too .. Damon remember what I said okay.. Alright dad I love you.. Love you too.. Guys you'll see each other tomorrow what's with the lovey dovey.. Shut up Colin.. Take care of my baby's.. I will Rose you and Dimitri have my word.. Okay.. Bye Colin bye rose bye dimirti.. Wait up hey if you guys want any alone time I'll keep the kids until tomorrow around 5ish so your guys can talk.. Thanks Collin we'll call you when were done so you'll know.. Alright_

_And with that I walked along side my husband holding hands and just wishing we will win this battle.. And everything will be okay.. We pushed open the doors and officially were at war._

_Okay so that the first chapter.. I was wondering if I should start in the middle of the story of the begging but I decided to do a flash back and just state everything that happened until what they are yet know.._

_Review please it makes me feel good to know that people read my stories!_

_P.s tell me if you like it hate it.. Or what_


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

I got sucked out of my flashback with a dead loud blood collating scream... who is o my god

My mom and Dimitri were battling about 25 striogie and were losing... I decided to take my ring off that lissa and Adrian enhanced with spirit and let the darkness consume me

"Guys step back you don't not want to be next to me when I have spirit in me"

"No roza I will not leave you I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you"

"Fine then, mom go me and dimirti got this" and with that my mom ran off to the hospital thingy to get help

Suddenly I felt very evil and like I could snap any minute the 5 striogie to my right were gathering in when suddenly something over took me… my animal side took over and I took the 5 striogie out with no problem... I was still pumped with Aurelian so I started lashing out and killing out whatever was in my way

30 minutes later I had took down 30 striogie and had bloody knuckles and a lot of broken ribs with a bad headache...

"ROSE... ROZA ARE YOU ALRIGHT" dimitir was rushing to me and picking me up bridal style and rushing to get help

"Rose, no don't quit on me now, don't sleep yet" Déjà vou much? I could barely keep my eyes open but I tried hard enough to overcome the darkness

" com-..de I lov..e you.. I'm sorry "and with that I let the darkness consume me

I could faintly hear screaming and yelling but I blacked out before I could hear anything else

The next morning

" rose"

"hmm"

"are you awake?" " I love you so much only a few more weeks and this war will be over and then we can all be together again

" I don't think so dimitri a lot of lives have been lost and right know my mom and Alberta are in a come"

I didn't even know it was that bad until I heard lissa and some people over talking *FLASH BACK*

" _yes Adrian".. "I'm not really sure if Janie will make it she took some bad hits and right know is still unconscious"  
" I know lissa I tried but we need more blood were using up our energy and a lot of people are dying"_

"_I know were trying everything will work out.. I hope"_

" we have to pull through this for Damon and Katelyn imagine how they would feel if they lost everything and everyone they love"

" I know dimitri, I know I'm doing this for them so we don't have to worry about this anymore"

And with that I and dimitri feel asleep before tonight when we would have to go into battle again

* * *

There is chapter 2 I know it's been a long time but all my stories got deleted.. is anybody still reading?

I have two other stories and I need some Ideas I'm stuck they're called SPRING BREAK! And only time will tell

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

LOVE IT HATE IT OR WHAT

ReVIEw~~~!!!!!!!

~Shaymeon Ivashkov~


End file.
